One Word: Love
by inuyasha-chic-101
Summary: this is my first fic i posted it on mediaminer.org so dont think im plagerizing im not very good at summaries its iykg all the way even though it might not seem like that all the timei might even add in a little misg k anyways just read it you'll like it
1. Default Chapter

Me - Hey I just came up with this last night and I decided to write it I hope you guys like it. Inu-Yasha - Yeah right they'll never like it, you're a crappy writer. Me - No I'm not you big jerk! Now you are gonna be totally embarrassed in the story! ~cackles evilly~ Inu-Yasha - No! No! I'll be nice I promise! Really! Just don't make me look stupid! Me - I'll think about it.maybe. Anyways I don't think you wanna hear us babbling on incessantly so on to the story.  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Inu-Yasha, Ruhmiko Takahashi does waaaaaaaaa!!!!! Besides if I did he'd be chained up to my bed with nothing but a towel on.  
  
Inu-Yasha - What was that? Me - Oh nothing.  
  
One Word: Love  
  
Chapter One - Inu-Yasha the Pain in the.  
  
"Let me through Inu-Yasha! Don't make me say the S word! I'm just going home for one day!" "No you're not! You're trying to leave m.I mean us again! You're trying to go to that place where you take tests! You're going to see that Hoho boy!" "It's HOJO! And so what if I am? Are you jealous?" "Why would I be jealous about an ugly girl like you?!"  
Another day in the Feudal Era, the birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and Inu-Yasha was arguing with Kagome again about her going back to her time. This had become a normal routine by now, Kagome would try to go home, Inu-Yasha would try to stop her, then she would sit him and jump through the well. She had really started to feel sorry for him, but he also deserved it always acting so jealous like that. But now that she thought about it why would he get jealous when he obviously loved Kikiyo? She still didn't know why he still loved the woman who wanted to kill him so much though. She guessed he didn't care.  
"Inu-Yasha please move. I really don't want to say the S word to you."  
"No! You can just stay here!"  
"I'm going to fail school if you keep doing this! Then I'll never be able to come back to the Feudal Era because my mom won't let me. She'll say that it gets in the way of my school work!"  
"So!"  
"What you want me to be stupid?"  
"Well."  
"That's it! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! You big jerk!" and she jumped through the well and disappeared into the future.  
When the spell had finally worn off, Inu-Yasha stood up grumbling to himself. 'Why does she always do that to me?' he thought to himself. 'I just wanted her to stay here with me.wait a second, what am I thinking?! What do I care if she goes to take her stupid tests and see stupid Hoho? Besides I don't like ugly girls like her. Whatever, I'm outta here.' Then he dashed off to his favorite spot on the God Tree.  
  
Kagome clambered out of the well. 'Why does he always do that? He makes life so difficult. I have to admit though he is kinda cute when he gets mad.wait, what am I thinking.he loves Kikiyo' Kagome thought sadly to herself. 'Kagome stop thinking about this or you'll make yourself cry.' Too late her eyes started to water.  
"Kagome!" she looked around and quickly dried her tears with her sleeve. It was her little brother Souta. He came running towards her and gave her a big hug that nearly knocked her over.  
"Here let me help you with your bag." he took her bag and led her into the house. They walked into the kitchen and Kagome greeted her mother and grandfather. They sat down to eat some ramen and visit some.  
"So how has it been in the Feudal Error?" her mother asked her.  
"Fine" Kagome said gloomily.  
Souta looked at her sideways then asked "what's wrong Kagome? You look so sad."  
"Nothing" she replied quietly.  
"I'll tell ya what it is. Boy troubles." whispered her grandpa to Souta.  
"Did Inu-Yasha make you mad again, Kagome?" Souta asked innocently.  
"No, to tell you the truth he didn't do anything wrong." She said realizing that was true. "I'm going to take a bath and go to bed. Good night." And she left the kitchen, walked upstairs, went into the bathroom and turned the water on. As she undressed she thought to herself, 'why do I keep thinking about this? I'm just making myself sadder.wait that wasn't even a word.look what this is doing to me, I've gotta stop thinking about this.'  
When her bath was done she got out and put a towel around her torso. She walked into the bed room and sat down to think some more.  
  
Meanwhile in the Feudal Era Inu-Yasha was getting yelled at by Shippo, Miroku, and Sango.  
  
"How come you keep doing that!? You're always making Lady Kagome mad!" Miroku yelled at him.  
"You're such a jerk Inu-Yasha! You go and get her right now!" Shippo said angrily.  
"No way am I apologizing to her! She want s to go to that stupid place to take tests and she's going to see that stupid Hoho!"  
"Do I sense a bit of jealousy Inu-Yasha?" asked Miroku mischievously.  
"Why would I be jealous about that ugly girl? I don't care what she does with that stupid Hoho. I'm outta here!" and with that he flew out the door.  
He didn't really know where to go so he just went over to the well and sat down next to it.  
"Stupid, ugly Kagome. Always getting me in trouble with the others. Always saying sit." He grumbled to himself. Kagome's words echoed in his head 'you're such a jerk Inu-Yasha!' "Why does she always call me that, am I really a jerk?"  
"Inu-Yasha why must you even ask that question?"  
"Wha- Kikiyo? What are you doing here?"  
  
Kinda a cliffy but, there isn't much of a story yet. Don't worry there will be. Hope you liked it.  
  
Inu-Yasha - Of course they didn't like it you suck Me - No I don't you self conceited jerk! SIT! Inu-Yasha - Hey that wasn't fair, anyways how are you able to do that? Me - My mysterious miko powers heeheehee K anyways please review I can appreciate flames but not many so don't be that mean. And I'm not putting up another chapter until I get at least 5 reveiws.  
  
Inu-Yasha - why would they review you suck? Me - SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIR! SIT! SIT! 


	2. Chapter 2: Kikiyo Interferes As Always

Hey thanks everyone for reviewing, glad you liked the last chapter.  
  
Inu-Yasha – Who said they liked it huh? Me – I did ok! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr Inu-Yasha – Don't you growl at me, that's my job! Me – whatever! Your annoying ya know that (but I still luv u sooo much...ummmm....~cough cough~) Inu-Yasha – You're the annoying one Me – no im not besides u know u luv me Inu-Yasha – WHA? Me – common admit it...oh well guess hes not gonna answer right now onto the story  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha Ruhmiko Takahashi does, I wonder if she has dibbs on him cause as you know he would be chained to my bed with nothing but a towel on  
  
One Word: Love  
  
Chapter 2: Kikiyo Interferes as Always  
  
"Wha- Kikiyo? What are you doing here?"  
"Inu-Yasha you are such a child. You're always getting yourself into trouble. Why do you still bother with my reincarnation when you could have me, Kikiyo? Besides, your life belongs to me, me and no one else. I shall be the one to kill you eventually. Although, I might change my mind...you never know." Inu-Yasha just stared in awe. He couldn't believe Kikiyo was in front of him without making death threats, or at least bad ones. She was actually talking peacefully to him and he remembered why he loved her so much long ago, but did he still love her?  
  
Meanwhile back in Kagome's time...  
  
The sun was starting to rise, the bright light seeping into her room. After about forty-five minutes of dealing with the sun in her eyes she decided she was sick of it and got up. As she walked downstairs groggily she realized that she didn't hear any movement or any voices. She walked into the kitchen and sat down. There was a note:  
  
Hey Kagome! Me, Grandpa, and Souta went out for the day. Be back later. If you want there's sushi in the fridge and some ramen for Inu-Yasha when you go back to the Feudal Era. Have fun! Love Mom  
  
'Huh? Why'd they leave so early?' she looked at the clock quickly as an afterthought though 'Oh man! It's twelve! I must've been exhausted! I've gotta get back to the Feudal Era!' She quickly ran upstairs to get dressed and pack her bag. 'Oh man Inu-Yasha's gonna be so mad! Wait what do I care? He deserves it! Yeesh! I've gotta hurry!' She ran around the house gathering random items she'd need. After a half hour of scrambling around she had everything packed and ready to go. She walked down the stairs and out the door to the well. 'Maybe Inu-Yasha's cooled off by now. He's such a jerk sometimes.' As she put her leg over the well to jump in she remembered her mother's note sitting on the kitchen counter and about the ramen for Inu-Yasha. 'Oh well, even if he is a jerk I might as well go get it.'  
When she finally had gotten the ramen and went back to the well she heard a familiar voice calling her.  
"Kagome! Kagome! Where are you?" It was Hojo. He had probably come to give her another useless gift. Kagome took her leg over the side of the well and walked over to him.  
"Hey Hojo. What are you doing here?"  
"Well, I came by with ice packs for your arthritis." He said sweetly and innocently to her.  
'Oh no he brought another one of those gifts. He's really sweet but he's so clueless sometimes, but he really is so nice and he cares so much. I just don't know why I can't like him...it's like I'm saving myself for someone...but who? Not Inu-Yasha, he loves Kikiyo and he thinks I'm ugly anyways.'  
"What's wrong Kagome? Do you not like my gift?" Hojo had seen her face drop and the sadness in her eyes.  
"Huh? Oh! Nothing! Really! Your gift is great thank you very much, I really appreciate it."  
"Ok. Well, ummmm, I've gotta get going...."  
"Yea, ummmm, I'll see you later Hojo"  
"Uh, actually, before I go I wanted to know...would you like to go to the movies with me next week?"  
'Wha? Uh-oh, he just asked me out. I guess I'll just say yes and go with him, he is really nice anyways.' "Ok, sure, why not?"  
"Great! I'll see you next week then! Well, see ya!"  
'I can't believe he keeps trying. Can't he tell I'm never gonna like him? And I feel really bad about that too. Now time to get back to the Feudal Era.' With that she walked over to the well house, opened the door, walked down the stairs, put her legs over the well, and jumped in.  
  
Meanwhile in the Feudal Era...  
  
Inu-Yasha and Kikiyo were lying next to the well, Kikiyo in Inu- Yasha's arms. (Not a very good position to be in, considering Kagome was about to come out of the well.) Inu-Yasha had began to stir. He opened one eye lazily and looked at who was in his arms.  
'Kikiyo? What happened last night? Why is she in my arms?' Just at that second Kagome climbed out of the well and froze at the sight she saw. Inu-Yasha with Kikiyo contentedly in his arms. Her eyes started to water and she stepped out of the well and tip toed around them. Suddenly Inu- Yasha sat up.  
"Kagome! What are you doing here?"  
"Oh...um...I, ah, I just came back."  
"It's not what you think! Really!"  
  
"No, it's ok, I understand." And before Inu-Yasha could get another word out Kagome had ran into the woods. Inu-Yasha stood up quickly.  
"Inu-Yasha, where are you going?" Kikiyo asked sleepily.  
"I have to go now." And with that he dashed after Kagome into the forest.  
  
Me - That's it for now. Wat did ya think? Any good? I thot so originally it was like all angsty but I didn't like that cause this story is supposed to have a lighter side to it sorry it took so long for me to get it up my mom was being a bitch Inu-Yasha – now I know where u get it from Me – shut up asshole u suck and ur a dog so ha! Inu-Yasha – well ur a human so that's worse Me – ya know wat im sick of u talking back to me SIT! Inu-Yasha – ow bitch Me – im gonna let him get over his little temper tantrum k review not too many flames see ya next time 


	3. Chapter 3: Another Fight Between OUr Fav...

Me – k im bak and I kno u all missed me terribly im writing this two weeks after I posted chapter 2 and im pretty disappointed still only seven reviews do u guys really hate me that much that u cant click a little button on ur computer and review me Inu-Yasha – of course they hate u duh! Ur a crappy writer and u have no life Me – at least I have more of a life than u dog boy Inu-Yasha – screw u evil bitch! I don't like u one bit ~grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr~ Me – grrrrrrrr urself ya kno I just read this fanfiction and u were gay in it HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Good fanfiction though its called dead famous and I would highly suggest reading it...it definitely beats my writing Inu-Yasha – of course it does anything beats ur writing Me – that's it ur getting on my last nerve SIT! SIT! SIT! Inu-Yasha – owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!! Why'd u have to go do that Me – cause u deserved it duh! K now onto the story, im sure ur sick of hearing him whine  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha sadly Rumiko Takahashi does but if I did he'd be chained to my bed at the moment with nothing but a towel on as u kno...maybe a blindfold possibly lol man am I kinky anyways ive said it once I'll say it again on to the story  
  
One Word: Love  
  
Chapter 3: Another Fight Between Our Favorite Couple  
  
Inu-Yasha chased after Kagome into the forest. Luckily he was a hanayou so he could track her scent easily. He followed it very deep into the woods into a part he'd never been before. When he finally slowed down he caught sight of Kagome sitting next to a tree crying, with none other than Kouga sitting next to her comforting her.  
'Hey, that's my job! Wait, what am I thinking? I always say something mean and piss her off. But why do I care? She' just a stupid ugly girl, but she's my stupid, ugly girl. Huh? Did I just say that? Wow I'm really out of it. Stupid girl making me all messed up.' Suddenly Kouga looked up at Inu- Yasha.  
"What are you doing here, mutt?" Inu-Yasha scowled at him.  
"I came to get Kagome, but obviously you've gotten to her first. I'll let you go without tearing your eyes out if you leave her alone right now."  
"What makes you think she wants me to leave? Mutt?" Inu-Yasha scowled at that. What gave this jerk any right to call him that when he himself was in fact a wolf demon? "My mate, Kagome, hates you and loves me so get over it." Kagome stood up and looked at Kouga. She then walked towards and right past Inu-Yasha. He stared after her dumbstruck. Then realizing that he better follow her so she didn't do anything stupid he went after her, leaving Kouga completely confused. Kagome walked slowly towards the well. 'Why does Inu-Yasha always get so jealous when Kouga comes around? It's not like I like him or anything. Besides Inu-Yasha loves Kikiyo. Why else would I find him at the well with Kikiyo in his arms? Maybe I should just go home and leave him to be with Kikiyo.' She decided she should go to village and see everyone. Hopefully Inu-Yasha wouldn't be there. When she arrived she was thankful to see that Inu-Yasha hadn't returned yet. She walked over to Kaede's hut. As she walked inside she saw Miroku sitting with a red handprint on his face and an angry Sango. "I'm sorry lady Sango but you are so beautiful." Sango blushed slightly. "That gives you no right to touch me you---Oh! Kagome! Thank God! This lecher won't leave me alone!" Kagome smiled at that. Everything was still normal here. "Kagome!!!!!" Shippo had tackled Kagome knocking her backwards out the door again. "I'm so glad your back! We missed you so much. Inu-Yasha's a jerk." Kagome laughed. "Your right about that Shippo." He smiled brightly back at her and they laughed together. She picked the little kitsune up and walked inside again. "So how was your trip to the future this time, lady Kagome?" Miroku asked her. "It was okay. I needed a rest. Oh and by the way here are some more bandages and antiseptics." Kagome left out the part about finding Inu-Yasha at the well with Kikiyo. She figured that she shouldn't bother them with more details of how Inu- Yasha was a jerk. It wasn't his fault after all, it wasn't his fault that he loved Kikiyo, it wasn't his fault he met her second. But he wouldn't of met her if it wasn't for Inu-Yasha killing Kikiyo and burning the jewel with her resulting in it turning up in her stomach and lady centipede pulling her through the well because she sensed the jewel. "Well, bye guys."  
"Kagome, where are you going?" Shippo asked innocently. "Oh, I have a test tomorrow, I just wanted to bring you guys some stuff. So see ya in a few days." She smiled falsely and walked out the door. The second she left the threshold Inu-Yasha appeared in front of her with a Kagome-where-are-you-going look on his face. "And where are you going?" Kagome walked past him in a huff which covered the fact she was recently crying. "I'm going home." "Again? But you just got here. I know you can't have more of those stupid tests, tomorrow is Saturday." "I have a test on Monday and I want to go home to study." "Oh no your not. Your going to see that stupid Hoho again." "IT'S HOJO! And so what if I am? Ya gonna follow me? Just stay here with your love, Kikiyo!" With that she stomped off towards the well leaving Inu- Yasha staring after her. 'Inu-Yasha is such a jerk! He loves Kikiyo so why can't he just leave me alone so I can live my life normally. If he liked Kikiyo then why can't I like Hoho---ahhhhh! He's got me so mad I can't even think straight! I'm outta here.' And she jumped through the well just as Inu-Yasha appeared into the clearing. 'Ya know what I'm gonna follow her and find out what this Hoho is like.' With that he dashed to the well and jumped in after the disgruntled Kagome.  
  
Me – k theres the next chapter and I hope ya liked it Inu-Yasha – yea right they never would like ur stuff ur a crappy writer and the amount of reviews u got in 2 weeks proves it Me – ya kno wat ur actually right this time I don't think they like mi story anymore and that's why I only got 7 reviews still after my second chapter and theres a lot less visits to my second chapter to so if you guys don't like it I wont waste my time updating just tell me if u don't like it and I'll stop wasting mediaminer.org's web space all it takes is a little click of a button so I know u still like it Inu-Yasha – see haha I was right Me – ya always know how to make a person feel better really Inu-Yasha – I know Me – yea hes definitely a jerk anyways if u did like this chapter please review o and tons of thanks to my bffaeaeaeaetddup (best friend forever and ever and ever and ever and ever till death do us part) Luna for helping me with this chapter I dedicate it to her see ya later peeps 


	4. Chapter 4: A Date With Hojo and a Hanay...

Me – hey im bak with another chapter I still don't kno if u liked the last chapter cause I posted it 2 minutes ago but I figure I should start writing this now cause it'll probly take another 2 weeks for me to get it up Inu-Yasha – that's cause ur slow Me – screw u! Inu-Yasha – I'd rather not Me – hey ur stealing mi line! U poser! Inu-Yasha – I don't really care because I don't kno wat a poser is so ha! Me – poser-a total fake in other words you Inu-Yasha – whatever Me – I agree with him now for the story this will get good now  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha Rumiko Takahashi does but one day I'll steal him and chain him to mi bed with nothing but a towel...that reminds me of one time I stole this cardboard life size thingy of him and...o I guess u don't want to hear me ramble on teeheehee onto the story o and just so u kno its night time in my story now and I changed chapter 2 just a little o and im not writing Inu-Yasha anymore, too tedious  
  
One word: Love  
  
Chapter 4: A Date With Hojo and a Hanayou Stalker (Part 1)  
  
'Inuyasha is such a jerk. He never leaves me alone.' Kagome had plopped down on her bed. She was so tired she fell asleep almost instantly with her clothes still on.  
Outside, Inuyasha was creeping around. 'I'm gonna see if she goes to see this Hoho tomorrow, and I'm gonna follow her. I wanna see what's so special about him. Hey, now that I think about it I'm in Kagome's time, she has ramen! I'm gonna go look for some.' Inuyasha crept silently into Kagome's house careful not to slam that damn glass thing (the sliding door). He walked into the kitchen and realized he didn't know where the hell the ramen was. He went over to the large, white, cold box Kagome was always talking about and opened the door on the left side. To his surprise he was blasted with a freezing cold rush of air. He quickly slammed the door scared, then realized that he might have woken Kagome. He froze, listening for any sign of movements. She couldn't know he was here. Luckily she stayed asleep. Inuyasha moved to the other white door on the big, cold box. He opened it and found it wasn't as cold as the other. 'Why are humans so weird? Why do they need two different cold boxes to put food in?' He moved to the cabinets next. Pulling everything out onto the floor. After going through three cabinets of utensils and swords and two cabinets of round metal things (cans) he came across some ramen. "YES! Oh shit." He had spoken by accident and he hoped to dear God that Kagome had not heard. Luckily she still hadn't heard him, but the rest of Japan probably had. He rushed outside leaving the kitchen in ruins. He walked over to her backyard wondering how he was going to cook the ramen. 'How in the world am I gonna cook this stuff? Oh, wait that's right Kagome always makes a fire.' He began to gather dry wood for the mini bonfire. When he had all the wood in one respective pile he had to figure out how to light it. He searched his hikari (I think this is the name of his kimono) and luckily he found one of those magic fire sticks Kagome brought back to the past. He quickly threw the stick on top of the pile and waited impatiently for it to light. "Why isn't this stupid thing lighting? Agh!" Growing more and more impatient he picked up the match and started examining it. He scratched it with his claws a few times then rubbed it on the ground. A flame appeared at the tip. "Ahaha! I figured it out!" He quickly threw the burning stick onto the pile of wood. The pieces started to ignite one by one. Until he had himself a mini bonfire. Then not knowing how to actually cook the ramen he sat down and sulked. He then remembered that Kagome used water so he looked around for a nearby pond or lake. He found nothing but a long, green, rubber thing, that led up to a nozzle. He figured he might as well see what happens when he turned it and to his relief water shot out one end. He took the package of ramen and wet it. He then walked over to the fire and threw it in waiting for it to cook.. After about three minutes his sensitive nose started to smell something burning. He looked into the flames and saw a black and white piece of "plas-tik". "NO!" the package had melted. Inuyasha wouldn't be getting his ramen that night. Admitting defeat, which he would never do if someone else was around, he walked over to the rubber, green thing again and turned it on to distinguish the flames. He quickly jumped up into a branch on the God Tree and went to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning...  
  
Kagome sat up groggily and looked around.  
'What a noisy dream. I can swear I heard Inuyasha yelling last night. It was really vivid though. Oh well." She sat up groggily and rubbed her head. She then stood up and lugged herself down the stairs. When she came into a kitchen quite a sight met her eyes.  
"OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN HERE!?" In front of her was the result of Inuyasha's search for the ramen the night before. Drawers and silverware, food and cans were all over the floor.  
"Holy shit! I think there was a burglar!" she looked around her house to see if anything was missing, yet strangely she only was missing one less ramen. She figured they must've just been some poor person who was hungry, it was ok though, so she didn't call the police.  
She sat around and watched T.V. until about 12, then realized she had to go and get her stuff together so she didn't have to worry about it later.  
  
Outside Inuyasha was just waking up. (What a lazy bum.) He looked around to see if Kagome was up yet. He spotted her in her room searching through her drawers. What was she doing anyways? Oh yeah, that's right she had her date with that Hoho boy.  
'I wanna see what she sees in him anyways. He sounds like a fruit to me. (That's probably not sumthing Inuyasha would say but oh well cause I would) Anyone who would like that ugly girl anyways has problems.' Inuyasha just sat there and sulked to himself.  
  
At 4 o'clock began to get ready. Here was Inuyasha's chance to stretch his legs instead of sitting up in that tree for another three hours.  
Kagome had turned the hot water on in the shower. She had so much to do to get ready still. She stepped into the shower and let the hot water run over her body. She began to wash her hair.  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha heard water running. He looked around thinking that maybe it was the green, rubber thingy from last night. He jumped down from his hiding place and walked over to Kagome's house. He jumped onto the balcony. The sound of the water became closer. He looked to the left and saw a small window with steam coming out of it.  
He leaned over and peeped inside. He saw a lot of skin. He turned around blushing furiously.  
'Wow, I didn't really expect that. But for an ugly girl she doesn't look that bad. Wait what am I saying! Ewwwww! It's Kagome!' He quickly took another peep. (Shame on the little pervert) And another, and another. Finally Kagome turned off the water and put a towel on. 'Damn, why'd she have to go and do that? I was having fun. Oh shit I'm turning into Miroku.' He jumped over to her window and hid himself somewhat, but he was still able to see her. She walked into her room and began to dry off. There was a pair of those clothes from her time on her bed. It was a blue halter top and a black mini skirt. (just in case you wanted to kno) She dropped her towel and Inuyasha blushed again. She slipped her clothes on and sprayed some stuff in a bottle onto her. Inuyasha remembered hearing Kagome talk about some shit called per-fume. Inuyasha liked Kagome's scent better. She walked downstairs and he went back to his tree to listen for Hoho to come. Twenty minutes later the doorbell rang. Inuyasha jumped down again and hid on the side of the house so he could get a view of Hoho. Kagome went to the door and greeted Hojo. "Hey Hojo. How are you?" "I'm just fine. And you Kagome? You're not feeling sick at all? I brought you some ointment for your corns." 'Great, now grandpas got him thinking I have gross things on my feet.' "Thank you Hojo, I'll be right back." She walked back inside quickly to put her gift down, then walked back outside. "Shall we go?" "Yes, ma'am, and Hojo grabbed Kagome's arm and walked her to his car. (yes I kno in the show Hojo probly doesn't have a car since he's only in eighth grade but he does in mi story) As soon as the car pulled away Inuyasha was off chasing after them.  
  
~*~  
  
Me – ok I finally finished part one woooo sry its been taking me so long to update every time its just mi mom she decides when I get to got o mi grandpas and shes kinda decided to piss me off every other weekend but this is finally up and it's a bit longer than usual o and ya kno wat IyiM just because u said mi author convos are too long im gonna make them longer so ha! Its not that easy writing a story ya kno— Inuyasha – especially when ur as slow as you Me – shut up sit! Inuyasha – ooooof Me – as I was saying its not so easy to write a story as it is to read one cause u have to come up with ideas and stuff and its hard ok so deal with it if u don't like it then just don't read it Inuyasha – fine with me Me – shut up u conceited jerk ya kno ur so full of urself go sit in the corner oh oops I just said the 'S' word that time was an accident anyways the next chapter is probly gonna take another 2 weeks sry but I'll try to get it up as fast as I can o and just so u kno I wrote some of this chapter 2 weeks ago and im just finishing it now Inuyasha – that's because ur SSSSSLLLLLLOOOOOOOWWWWWWW Me – k new tactic im just gonna ignore him review plz not too many flames bu bye tata for now 


	5. Chapter 5: A Date With Hojo and a Hanayo...

Me – Im back with part 2 of the chapter yaaaaaaaaa just so ya kno I put ch 4 up last night and this'll probly take another 2 weeks but oh well if u luv me enough u'll be patient Inuyasha – no one luvs u Me – k im gonna try to stick to this whole 'ignore the jerk' thing, I don't feel like making this author note long cause im lazy on to the story  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...yada yada yada Rumiko Takahashi....yada yada yada chained, bed, towel, u get it by now  
  
One Word: Love  
  
Chapter 5: A Date With Hojo and a Hanayou Stalker (Part 2)  
  
As soon as the car pulled away Inuyasha was off chasing after them. He followed the car a few roads down until they reached a bright red glowing light hanging from a string.  
Inuyasha hid behind a bush on the sidewalk. When the light turned green again he continued to chase after them until they reached a place with big, colored letters over the building. There was people inside eating round pieces of something with white stuff on them and others eating long, white worms. These people ate weird stuff.  
Inuyasha saw the car pull inside of two white lines and Kagome and Hoho get out. They walked inside and Inuyasha followed discreetly. They walked over to a stand where a man with a funny mustache stood.  
"Table for two please, non-smoking," Hojo said to the man. He led Hojo and Kagome to the back of the large room and sat them down in a booth. When the man came back, he stared at Inuyasha oddly for a few seconds.  
"Sir, where would you like to sit?" The man was still looking him up and down.  
He really wanted to yell at the guy and ask what the hell he was looking at, but knowing if he didn't want Kagome to know he was there he swallowed his pride and said the same thing as Hoho so he could be near Kagome and see what happened.  
The man walked over to a table near Kagome's, but luckily it was somewhat hidden behind a plant. Inuyasha sat down.  
"Your waiter will be here in a moment sir." Inuyasha didn't know what a waiter was, but if it was some sort of monster he had to fight for his meal he had his Tetsaiga with him. He sat there smugly, listening to Kagome's and Hoho's conversation.  
"So Kagome, how have you been lately?"  
"Uh, fine. And you?"  
"Same. You haven't been to school for such a long time, I was amazed you were able to go out with me tonight."  
'Yeesh! This guy is sad. He actually believes Grandpas crazy excuses.'  
The waiter had just arrived at Kagome's table.  
"What can I get you to drink?"  
"Oh, just some water for the both of us," replied Kagome.  
Next the waiter came to Inuyasha's table and set down a basket of rolls. Inuyasha stared at them.  
"May I help you, sir? Anything to drink?"  
"Uhhh, yea some water'll be fine." Inuyasha replied recalling what Kagome had just said.  
"Ok. I'll be back with your water." As the waiter went to turn away he asked quickly, "Hey, are you here for one of those anime conventions?"  
Inuyasha looked at him confused.  
"Sorry for asking, its just your outfit looks so authentic. What character are you dressed as?"  
"Uhh...", Inuyasha had to think fast to come up with an answer, "I'm Inuyasha, yea, uh, I'm Inuyasha."  
"Inuyasha, never heard of it. Oh well." With that he walked away.  
'What the hell is he talking about? Anime? Convention? What a weirdo.' Inuyasha began to listen to the table next door's conversation again.  
"Kagome, I'm really glad you did agree to come though." Was he still going on about that? Man, this guy was slower than he thought.  
Then Hojo did one of the worst things he could have done with Inuyasha sitting right there. He put his hand on Kagome's! (oh god forbid lol) At that moment Inuyasha's rage and jealousy surfaced. He grabbed a roll and chucked it at Hojo's head.  
"Ow. What was that?" said Hojo removing his hand from Kagome's to rub his head. Kagome was rather relieved actually, because at the moment she was feeling quite awkward.  
'What the hell does he think he's doing with my Kagome? Huh?' Inuyasha folded his arms and began to pout.  
The waiter came over to Kagome's table again with two glasses of water.  
"Here ya go. Are you ready to order yet."  
"Uh, yeah. I'll have the spaghetti. What about you Hojo?"  
"I'll have a personal pizza."  
"Good choices. It'll be ready soon. In the meantime, would you like any appetizers while your waiting?"  
"No, thank you. It's ok," Kagome replied to the waiter. The waiter walked away. Inuyasha began to listen to their conversation again.  
"Anyways, what's been happening with you Hojo?"  
"Oh, nothing really. It's been pretty boring lately. Nothing interesting going on."  
'Wish I could say the same,' she thought to herself, 'I wonder what Inuyasha is doing right now...'  
"What's wrong, Kagome?" Kagome had just realized she had been staring off into space.  
"Oh! It's nothing Hojo! Really!" Close save. They fell into silence again until the waiter arrived a few minutes later, which Kagome was very grateful for.  
"Here's your food."  
"Thank you." Kagome said to the waiter. He placed their food on the table and left again. Kagome picked up her fork and began to eat her spaghetti.  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha was waiting impatiently for his water from the weird guy in the odd clothes, but truth is everyone wore weird clothes. Finally, the waiter arrived with his water.  
"Here's your water, sir."  
"Took ya long enough!"  
"Sorry, are you ready to order?" Inuyasha had just realized something, he had no way of paying for anything.  
"Um, no, not yet."  
"Ok, sir, when you're ready just call me over." The waiter turned around and walked away. As soon as the waiter was out of there Inuyasha knew he had to leave. He would wait outside until Kagome and Hoho came out and then follow them to wherever else they went.  
He quickly got up and snuck outside. When he got out he jumped up to the roof to wait. After a while Kagome and Hoho walked outside.  
"Thank you, Hojo. That was a great dinner. Where are we going next?"  
"To the movies, we're gonna see this new anime I've heard about. Everyone who saw it said it was really good. It's called Spirited Away."  
"Ok, sounds interesting." Kagome and Hojo got into the car and drove away. Inuyasha jumped off the roof and ran after them, careful not to get caught. Finally, they arrived at a big building with bright lights and a white sign that said stuff on it.  
Inuyasha saw them walk up to the counter and walk inside. Mimicking them he walked up to the counter.  
"Sir, which movie would you like to see?" the man behind the counter asked him.  
'Movie? What the hell is that? More stupid shit that Kagome likes to do. I wonder if I would have to go with her to a movie.'  
"Sir? Which movie are you going to see?"  
"Uh....what moo-vie did those other people say they were going to?"  
"Spirited Away, but hey, you aren't a stalker right?"  
'Stalker?' Inuyasha didn't know what the hell a stalker was. He just shook his head no hoping that was the right answer.  
"Uh...I'll go to the same moo-vie."  
"Ok, that'll be Twenty yen."  
'Twenty what? What the hell are yen? We only trade stuff in my time and use gold.'  
"Uh, I don't have any yen."  
"Well then, you don't get to see the movie."  
"What! But I have to!"  
"I'm sorry, sir, but no money, no movie. Please leave." Inuyasha stomped off to think about how to go spy on Hoho and Kagome.  
  
Me – k that's the end of part 2 I was gonna finish it completely but I really wanted 2 get it up since I haven't updated for 3 weeks and im sooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry about that really I feel terrible also yesterday I was trying to fix chapter 1 and I accidentally deleted it I was so sad about it but now its all better and oh I think Inuyasha has something to say Inuyasha – im very sorry for being a jerk and I will try to stop dissing you Me – now theres a good boy it wasn't so hard was it Inuyasha - ~mumble mumble~ Me – wat was that? Hmmmmmm talking under ur breath again? Well then.........SIT! TTFN ta ta for now review little flames I'll try and get the next one up quick as possible 


	6. A Date With Hojo and a Hanayou Stalker P...

Me – heeeeeeeellllllloooooooooo im bak with the final part yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Its so very exciting I know anyways just wanted 2 tell u guys that I found the coolest sweatshirt a few weekends ago its black and has a hood and a big pocket in the front but get ready for the big keeper its got this really cool picture of inuyasha on the front of it its like a shadow of him with the blazing sun behind him its so awesome my friend wanted 2 buy it from me for fifty bucks I probly should have sold it and then bought a new one but I just couldn't give it up anyways im sure ur sick of hearing me talk Inuyasha – you better believe it Me – SHUT UP! Ya big jerk! Inuyasha – will you stop calling me a jerk! Me – well u are anyways onto the story maybe I can get him to stop whining  
  
Disclaimer – I don't own inuyasha...BLAH! (that was for u chrissy lol)  
  
One Word: Love  
  
Chapter 6: A Date With Hojo and a Hanayou Stalker (Part 3)  
  
Inuyasha stomped off to think about how to go spy on Hoho and Kagome. He walked to the alley next to the building and sat down. This was not time to be sitting around! Hoho could have already won Kagome over! Or worse...he could have kissed her!  
Inuyasha looked up and saw the answer to his problem. A door. He stood up and walked over to it. He rattled the door, hoping it would lead into the moo-vies. To his surprise it opened easily. He was surprised to be in a rather large, dim room. He walked in cautiously and examined it. The floor rose up and there were people sitting on different levels. It was one of the most amazing things he had ever seen. But what he saw next was beyond explanation. On the wall next to him were two gigantic humans. Only there weren't exactly humans, they were more like drawings, and what's more? They were moving! Moving pictures. Inuyasha could not believe his eyes. The only other time he ever saw some thing like that was when Kagome and he went up against the Hell Painter. But these were still different. They were just staying there and they weren't attacking the people either. In fact, the people were watching them. Dumbstruck Inuyasha just sat there for a while, then he realized he still had to stop Hoho. He began to sniff around for Kagome's scent. He went up a little on the floor until it hit him, her sweet, wonderful, lingering scent. He followed it until he came to the top row of chairs and then he saw it. Kagome sitting with Hoho, his arm around her. Inuyasha's blood began to boil. How dare he put his arm around Kagome? Inuyasha was about to go attack them when Kagome looked over suddenly and he had to duck out of the way. He took a quick peep to see if she was turned around. Lucky for him she had returned to the moo-vie. He sat and watched the two for a minute. Actually, this Hoho wasn't doing anything to steal Kagome. He probably knew that Kagome would never want a wimp like him. She needed the great and powerful Inuyasha!  
  
"Daydream Sequence"  
A monster was attacking Kagome and all Hoho is doing is sitting there  
yelling "Help! Help! Who will save me from the monster? Help!" Upon  
the horizon you see the handsome Inuyasha. "Ha-ha! I will save you  
Kagome! Leave Hoho, you weak, little wimp! Have no fear, I will slay  
the horrible beast!" Hoho runs away in fear yelling like a little girl  
(or Myoga). Inuyasha slays the monster with one swipe of his Tetsaiga.  
Kagome runs over to Inuyasha and jumps on to him to give him a hug.  
"Oh, Inuyasha! You were so brave slaying the monster like that! Not  
like the wimpy Hoho, he'll never compare to you." Their faces get  
closer and closer until...Excuse me sir.  
  
"Huh?"  
"I said excuse me, sir, but may I please see your ticket? It seems strange that you've been kneeling next to this row for about five minutes."  
"Uh, tic-et?" Inuyasha knew instantly that he had been caught and was in trouble. He slinked down the stairs trying not to be seen by Kagome. The man was following him.  
"Excuse me, sir, if you don't have a ticket I'm going to have to ask you to leave right now. If you don't I'll have to get the cops involved." The man sounded serious, and not wanting to attract any attention considering Kagome was right there, he silently walked out.  
When he got out of the moo-vie, he was in a big room filled with bright lights and humans. Everyone was looking at him oddly. Why were all humans in Kagome's time not used to demons? Did they not have them now? Sheepishly, he walked outside and sat down on the curb.  
What was he going to do? He didn't know how to get back to Kagome's house. He didn't know anything about her time either. He had no Yen, or that's what the guy said before, he had nowhere to go, he didn't know where he was, and worst of all, he couldn't spy on Kagome anymore.  
He sat there for a while in silence until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up and there he saw a very pretty girl, about Kagome's age, standing there.  
"Excuse me, but I couldn't help but notice you were sitting here for a while. I was wondering if there was anything wrong."  
"Huh? Oh, uh, no it's ok. I'm just a little bummed."  
"Well, what about? Not to be nosy or anything."  
"Oh, just this girl—"  
"Oh! A girl now is it? Did you make her mad and she kicked you out of the movies? Or do you love her and not have the guts to tell her?"  
"What?! No way, I don't love Kagome!"  
"Kagome? Is that her name? Ooooooo, I like it, it's pretty. I bet she's pretty too. Do you think she likes you?"  
"I don't know, but—"  
"Oh, I see. You love each other but you won't admit it. Ahhh. That makes plenty of sense. You should tell her you like her."  
"I NEVER SAID I LIKED HER!"  
"So-rry. Yeesh. You have an attitude problem, don't you?"  
"I do not have an attitude problem! You're just annoying!"  
"Well, you're grumpy and a pretty big jerk too." At that moment she had just reminded him of his favorite human girl. His face softened (not a normal thing for Inuyasha). He chuckled. "What's wrong with you?"  
"Huh? Oh, nothing, you just reminded me of someone I know."  
"Ooooooo, really? Who? Is it that girl? Hmm? Is it? Is it?"  
"NO! Will you—"  
"HEY! LIN! COMMON'! LETS GO!" A few voices were calling.  
"Huh? Oh! Oh my God! I completely forgot about my friends! I've got to go. Hey what's your name? Mine's Lin."  
"I'm Inuyasha." He said quietly.  
"Nice to meet you Inuyasha. Maybe I'll see you around again sometime. See ya." With that she stood up and walked away.  
Now what am I going to do? I still don't know how to get back to Kagome's house. Suddenly he heard her voice. He jumped up and hid on the side of the building to conceal himself. He watched her pass by with Hoho, laughing.  
'She never laughs like that around me.' He watched them go back to their car and crept out from the alleyway slowly. He realized he could follow the car home and as it was being started he ran behind it. He followed it again and luckily he made it all the way back to the shrine. He quickly dashed away from the car to hide on the side of the house.  
He crept into a bush, not to be heard by Kagome. As she and Hoho walked up to the door he grabbed her hand. Inuyasha was about to kill him, but he knew he couldn't since Kagome would then kill him.  
Hoho and Kagome walked up to the front door and then he turned to Kagome.  
"I had a really great night Kagome, thank you for letting me take you out." He smiled.  
"Yeah, I had a great time to. Thank you." Hojo leaned in a little. Inuyasha knew what was going to happen next and looked around quickly and found a rock. Hojo was getting closer to the worrying Kagome.  
'Uh-oh, what's he doing? I can't kiss him! Too bad Inuyasha isn't here...then I would kiss him and really piss him off, see how he likes it. After all those times he's kissed Kikyo. Oh, well. I might as well just make an excuse.'  
Hojo was really getting close now. Quickly Inuyasha took the rock and chucked it at Hoho's head.  
"Ow! What was that? Something just hit my head!"  
"What happened Hojo? Are you okay?"  
"I don't know something just hit my head. Maybe I better go. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Kagome."  
"Bye..." Kagome turned around to face the door and take out her key. "I wonder what hit him. At least it made it easier for me." She found her key and began opening the door. "Hmm. I wonder what Inu—"At that moment Kagome opened the door to a very unhappy looking Hanayou.  
"AHHHH! What the hell are you doing here! SIT!" Inuyasha slammed to the floor and began cursing madly.  
"WHY THE HELL'D YA DO THAT BITCH?! You are such a fucking ass! I don't even get a 'Oh! Hello Inuyasha! It's so nice to see you.' instead, I get the fucking 'S' word you bitch! I saved you from that stupid Hoho!"  
"It was you! You were the one who hit him! What's your problem, you overprotective jerk! What, did you follow me too?!" Inuyasha looked at her innocently. "Holy shit! You did! I can't believe you would do something like that! (I can. ;D) Agh! Leave me alone! Stop following me! Go back to Kikyo your love!" Kagome stomped into her house and slammed the door.  
She ran up the stairs and into her room slamming the door behind her. Inuyasha jumped up to the second floor and started banging on the door.  
"Kagome! Let me in! What's your problem!" Inuyasha stood in silence for a minute and heard sniffling. Then he realized it, Kagome was crying! He didn't think that could have upset her that much, he always talked to her like that, he never actually meant it, no matter how mad he was. "Kagome?" his voice had softened, "Are you alright? Talk to me. Say something. Anything. P-p-p-please." (That was hard. lol)  
Inside her room Kagome was sitting with the Shikon jewel in her hand. A tear ran down her face.  
'Why's he have to be such a jerk always? Why can't he be nice? Urgh!' She stood up and turned around to open the door. She opened the lock slowly and turned the knob. When she opened the door Inuyasha saw the sad expression on her face.  
"Inuyasha?" She said quietly, yet mischievously.  
"Yeaaaah?"  
"Sit."  
"Ooof! Agh! You did it again! Stop it already!" Inuyasha's face was planted to the floor once again. After the spell wore off he stood up and was about to yell at her again, but then he stopped. He looked at her for a second then turned away blushing madly.  
"Inuyasha? What's wrong? Why'd you just turn around? What's going on?" Inuyasha stomped downstairs. He had just realized how pretty she actually was. He walked out the door and over to the well still blushing and Kagome hot on his tail.  
"Um, Kagome, I'll, uh, see you later, uh, when you come back. See ya." With that he jumped through the well leaving Kagome absolutely dumbstruck.  
"What was that all about? He's getting weirder by the moment. Oh well, better go pack, I have to keep him in line after all and Sango's probably about dying from Miroku's lecherous ways." She turned around and walked back into her house.  
She packed her stuff and went downstairs. When she came into the kitchen the phone began to ring. When she answered it, she found it was her friend, Mutsumi.  
"Hey! Kagome! What's up? I haven't talked to you in so long!"  
"Oh, hey Mutsumi. Nothing really, what about you?"  
"Weeeelllll, I wanted to call because a couple of us are going on a trip, and I was wonderin' if you'd like to come along. That is, if you're not sick."  
"Oh, I won't be sick, I should be able to come. Who else is going?"  
"Uhhh, Yuka, Ayumi, Hojo, Kei, and Seiya."  
"Oh, so it's all couples, I see. Well Then I can't go scince I don't have a boyfriend."  
"Hojo and Yuka aren't a couple and they're going. Besides, you do have a boyfriend, that jealous abusive one. We all want to meet him. Why don't you bring him along? It'll be fun."  
"Fun? Yeah, right. Not with Inuyasha around. Where are you going anyways?"  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you! Ha, ha. We're going to this ski resort about twenty minutes from Kyoto."  
"But it's not even snowing."  
"Not here it isn't, but there it is. It'll be great just bring your jealous boyfriend along and if you want to bring anyone else that's ok too. I'll talk to you later, bye." And before Kagome could say a word more she heard the dial tone.  
Bring Inuyasha on a ski trip? That was just crazy. She could see it now, Inuyasha being a total asshole and terrorizing the other guests. But Mutsumi did say she could bring other friends if she wanted to, maybe she could bring Miroku and Sango, and Shippo too, couldn't leave him all alone. Maybe if she brought them, they would help keep Inuyasha from doing something bad.  
That was it, she would tell them about it and then get them to come along, besides, you never know what could happen. She walked outside over to the well and hopped in, thinking of ways to convince Inuyasha and the others.  
  
Me - Woo! The end of the chapter yea! Im so terribly sorry that I stupidly got grounded, but it's my momz fault, honest! Grrrrrrrrrrr! Anyways this is the end of that stupid date, man that took me forever but now its over and I've given the story quite a twist, Inuyasha and kagome at a romatic ski resort all curled up by the fire, hmmmm I wonder whats going to happen nothing too fluff ya gotta keep em hating each other or else its just not interesting no more also im throwin miroku and sango into the mix and also I realized that in the last chapter when I said 7 yen to get in the movies I wasn't thinking, it should have been 700, oh and just so ya know that girl Lin he met at the movies is probably gonna come back, I was thinking about using that whole kikiyo thing but I just didn't like it, maybe I'll bring in kouga though to piss Inuyasha off more :D man I evil Inuyasha - yeah you're an evil bitch now stoip talking so these damn people can go u psycho freak you're a total loser Me - yeah well at least I got a boyfriend and you don't have a girlfriend so ha! Although it aint goin so well but u don't wanna know about my suckie life problems, they suck and they depress you anyways g2g and do my actual work, love you all dearly, please review, ttfn 


End file.
